云空相伴
by Craze Izumi
Summary: 云雀恭弥x泽田纲吉短篇文集 HibarixTsuna oneshot collection. Latest Update:07.遗失的美好
1. 今年的例外

**今年例外（云纲）**

并盛中在并盛这一区里相信是个无人不知，无人不晓得地方。当然大家都知道即使跳楼自杀也绝对误得罪并中风纪委员长——云雀恭弥。

但最近在并盛区所尼曼出的诡异气息到底是怎么回事？说到诡异，并盛所发生的事就更可怕了。据一些目击者的口供诡异气息的来源便是我们的委员长大人。如何的诡异法？在看到成群结队的人们时不但没有咬杀害看得出神？！这样够可怕了吧？问问委员会的人，十个有十一个都会说："可能，应该，好像是跟某只草食动物有关。"

草，草食动物？我说在并中里除了那只还会有哪只会令周遭的人魂不守舍的？唷。。。真的不知道？那好吧，我给点提示。在他身边总会有只忠犬在身边'十代目'，'十代目'的叫。对了，就是——泽田纲吉。说了那么多废话，我们还是赶快进入正题吧。

云雀恭弥，可说是统一并盛的帝王，也有人称之为地下王子（？）平时讨厌的就是那些食草的弱者和成群结队的人们。。。可是最近，自从拿到了现在戴在手上的指环时也或许是更早的时候，他想不通为什么会戴上指环还答应加入他们什么彭哥列家族的。到底是怎么了呢？泽田纲吉可是属于那两种类型的人。本应是在他的黑名单中的，可是他不但没有咬杀他反而续那小朋友之后对纲吉越来越感兴趣了。

他记得自己好像曾经对纲吉说过："你时强时弱的，真让人一点也摸不透。。。"即使到了现在还是有点摸不透，可同时又好像了解到他之所以会变强都是应为他身边的人。每当想到这，云雀就会不知觉的自问，_那要是换成是我，纲吉也会为了我而变强吗？_答案他不知道。。。在肯定得不到答案的情况下，云雀决定继续批改文件。

就在他批完约有二分之三的文件时接应室的门外有个头探了进来，往左看了看又往右看了看。这一幕看在云雀眼里十分趣味性连较早之前不愉快的心情也烟硝云散了。

当来者终于看到云雀时，欧吓得跳了起来然后慌张的向云雀问好。"云，云雀学长，你好。原，原来你在这啊。"说话的同时全身都在轻轻的颤抖着。

"什么事？依然是那么简短的话语。"可彭哥列未来十代目相视十分了解的带点害怕的走到了云雀的面前然后将一张字条交到了云雀的手中。

"那个云雀学长明天又空的话，请你务必到纸上所写的地址。"说话时纲吉还不时地瞄了云雀的脸观察他的表情。

"嗯？"云雀看了纸上所写的地址，然后邹了邹眉头。他知道这个地方是那棒球小子家所开的店。

"虽然我知道云雀学长很讨厌成群结队的活动，可是就明天一天而已，拜托了。"纲吉鞠了个90度的躬。

"只有明天而已。"云雀算是答应的回答了纲吉的话。

"啊？"还没反应过来的纲吉不解的看着云雀。直到看到云雀像是要拿出拐子时像是突然知道了似的向云雀投了个可爱的微笑然后高兴得跑了出去还附上了句"那云雀学长明天见了喔！"看着纲吉的笑容看得出神的云雀在听到最后那句话后不知觉的嘴角上扬。突然开始期待起每天。

第二天，云雀在到达了目的地时看着眼前的门在要伸手去开门时，突然看到纲吉开着门走了出来。[啊！云雀学长你真的来了，太好了。快到里面来吧！大家都在等着呢！纲吉高兴的握着云雀的手然后把他带到店里去。云雀看着纲吉握着自己的手突然觉得要想有什么热热的。可是在看到店里的人群时头开始有点痛了。而店里的众人在看到今天的主角时都纷纷上前来祝贺。

"云雀学长，生日快乐！"

"要不是十代目，我才懒得里。不过看在你帮过我们得分上还是祝你生日快乐吧！"

"恭弥，生日快乐！"

云雀愣了愣然后看向纲吉，纲吉有点不好意思地搔了搔头"呃，因为听说今天是云雀学长的生日所以决定为学长办个生日会。大家都准备了学长的礼物，但是。。。"还没把话说完的纲吉就已经被云雀给带出门了。

原本想跟上的山本和狱寺在看到了云雀的拐子和一句"敢跟的话就咬杀！"便停了脚步。

走了一段路终于停了下来，看了看周围纲吉这时才发现原来云雀学长带他来到学校的天台。突然感觉到一双强而有力的手把自己抱在怀里。

"云雀学长？"

"谢谢你。。。"云雀小声地说但还是被纲吉听到了。

"也没什么啦，之前云雀学长帮了我们很多忙这点小事是应该的。况且云雀学长再怎么说也是我的云之守护者啊。"说完之后纲吉的脸染上了微微的红色。

"对了云雀学长。。。"

"恭弥。"

"啊？"

"叫我恭弥。"

"恭，恭弥。。。呃，其实呢我还没有准备生日礼物，因为不清楚云。。。恭弥喜欢什么。那恭弥你想要什么生日礼物？我去买。"

"那你来当我的礼物吧纲吉。。。"话刚说完云雀就乘纲吉发楞脸红的空隙吻了纲吉的唇然后再紧紧地抱着怀里的兔子。_今年就这样吧，明年一定要想办法让兔子把身边的棒球和炸弹给抛了，不对还有个凤梨和笨牛。。。_

--完--


	2. 外遇

恶搞问。。。请注意。

**外遇（云纲/all纲, 迪云?）**

风和日丽，凉风淅淅，原本应该是这样没错。。。可是为什么位于并盛区的并盛中却尼曼着乌云呢？其实用你脚趾想也知道，我们的并盛帝王正在发火。发火的原因莫过于跟在他后头加百罗涅的十代首领。要不是他，帝王早就跟他亲亲老婆甜蜜蜜去了。

发生什么事？这可就要回到当日早休时。。。

早休时分，我们的云雀帝王正坐在天台上等着他的亲亲老婆带着亲手（？）做的便当。这时有人推开了天台的门，在以为是亲爱的老婆时却传来一个自己不想听到的声音（要知道云雀大人除了亲亲老婆的声音其他人的都没兴趣。）

"嗨！恭弥只有你一个人啊？阿纲不再吗？难的人家来看我可爱的师弟的说。。。"

在听到自家老婆被别的男人说成是自己的所有物时，云雀极不爽的拿出拐子，"你说说看谁是你的？"

"恭。。。恭弥你别这样嘛，人家也是想念可爱的师弟才跑过来的。"迪诺黄长得像要阻止云雀。

"滚！"

"恭。。。啊。。。啊。。。"在迪诺想要阻止云雀的时候，他忘了今天他没有带任何属下，踩到自己的脚趾，'碰'的一声自己竟然倒在云雀的身上而且嘴唇还碰到嘴唇！！就在这时，天台的门再度被推开。

"恭弥抱歉我来。。。你。。。你们竟然背着我偷情！你偷情也就算了竟然还被人攻！我看错你了云雀恭弥！好啊竟然你有胆偷情，那我也要更山本和狱寺搞外遇，搞3P，你们就继续投你们的情吧！哼！"看见'抱在一起接吻的两人'纲吉说出以上的话然后气匆匆的跑去找山本和狱寺搞外遇。

闻言，云雀马上把身上的重量踢开然后跳了起来跑去最会自己的老婆，要知道发起狠来的纲吉是说到做到的。迪诺也马上反应过来的跟在后面。

当云雀终于追到纲吉时，看到的是纲吉左手腕这山本的手，右手牵着狱寺的手然后向他和迪诺走来。

"云雀你好啊。。。"山本依然微笑着打招呼，纲吉则是直接忽略两人而狱寺却说着什么'就知道把十代首领交给你准美好事'。看了看纲吉身边的两人云雀不爽的拿出武器。

"你这样可不行呢，当初已经把阿纲让给你了。是你不懂得珍惜。。。怪不得人呢。"

"山本，狱寺走了啦。。。不然上课要起到了。"

"纲吉。。。"

"呜呜。。。恭弥怎么办？阿纲不离我了。。。"忍耐，要忍耐。。。打他的话纲吉肯定又会说些奇怪的话。

"滚！这是最后警告，不然管你是谁我照杀。"

云雀走到了二年A班，打开了教室的门。原本吵闹的二年A班在看到来认识水的时候，以瞬间变成并盛最安静的班级。。。每个心中都希望并盛的帝王可以快点找到他要找的人然后快点离开。"泽田纲吉，过来！"听了帝王所交出的名字，全本的同学都松了一口气然后把目光所定在被点到的同学。。。可接下来所发生的事让在场的全部人，当然山本，狱寺和阿纲除外，到吸口气。

"山本，我最近发觉我的耳朵好像有问题。。。感觉好像有只小鸟在门口乱叫。。。"

"哈哈。。。好像真的有只小鸟在唱歌。。。"原本心情就很糟糕的云雀手已经拿着拐子。。。可是却对上了纲吉朝他往来的眼神貌似再说：'你敢！你敢的话我就更你离婚！'

"纲。。。"

"委员长不好了！有人在学校外面闹事。"听到属下的话云雀拿了拐子就往校门走。很好！我现在心情差得很。。。既然有人自动送上门不杀白不杀。

就在帝王到校门发泄心情，迪诺不知道那里去的时候下课的钟声响起。。。与往日不同，阿纲并没有和山本他们一起回家，而是带着两人往他和帝王的爱巢走去。难道事情就这样演变成纲吉带着情夫回'家'的地步？

刚解决掉一些讨人厌的群聚动物的云雀心情有稍微变好。。。在回到接应室的时候却听到从接应室里传出了不得了的声音。。。

"啊。。。山本你慢一点。。。啊啊。。。狱寺你也是。"

"十代目我会尽量慢一点。"

"啊啊。。。"

"啊！"

"死棒球的你这么快是想让十代目哭吗？"

"抱歉，阿纲。。。一时控制不了。"

"没。。。没关系。"

站在门外的云雀此时已经能够把他的拐子给折断了。。。

"啊。。。"

忍无可忍的云雀一脚踢开门，"你们在做什么，造反了。。。"话还没说完，云雀整个人愣在门口。。。

到底是什么是能够让那个云雀学长愣在门口？那你也往接应室里看吧！犹豫什么没关系请放心的往里面看吧。

里面的场景。。。该怎么说有点古怪。本来以为能够至少看到三个裸着身子的美少年。。。可是现在到底是什么情况？三个人不知衣服整齐手上还拿着游戏机的遥控器！？

"你们在干么？"

"看也知道在玩游戏机了。。。白痴吗？对吧，十代目。"拜托你们刚刚的对话很容易让人误会好不好，云雀学长会误会也不能怪他啊。

"哈哈难道云雀误以为我们在OOXX吗?"

"我说阿纲，今天一整天也玩够了吧？虽然真的很舍不得就这样把你还给他。。。不过在玩下去不知我们有危险，你自己也是吧？"

"呃。。。那好吧，真是谢谢你们了，山本，狱寺！"

"请别这么说，十代目，这是应该的。"

"那我们就把阿纲还给你吧。。。不过。。。"山本轻轻的把纲吉拉向自己然后在阿纲的唇上偷了个香，撑着大家都还没反应过来很迅速的逃离危险。反应过来的狱寺马上拿着炸药追着山本跑。

"你这死棒球的竟然敢偷袭十代目！"

现在接应室里只剩下云雀和纲吉，云雀把门关上了然后转向纲吉。

"这样我们算扯平了吧？不过你是不是早就不在意我跟迪诺的事了。只不过是在跟我玩是吗。。。纲吉"

"谁。。。谁说的。。。我还是很生。。。生气，不。。。不过竟然我们多各自被人吻了。那我就不怪你了。"

"是吗？那我们来玩另一种游戏吧！"说着云雀就把纲吉压在沙发上。下一秒，两人的嘴唇就紧紧的贴在一起。在吻纲吉的同时，云雀不忘了让自己的手忙着。感觉到怀里的人快要缺氧嘴唇才舍不得地离开，唇于唇之间联结着一丝暧昧的银色。

"哈。。。哈。。。现在就跟恭弥接吻。。。感觉好像跟迪诺先生间接吻呢。"云雀停下了动作看着纲吉。。。间接吻？

"我果然应该杀了他们。"云雀占了起来拿出拐子然后往门外走。

"咦咦。。。？"

管它是不是间接吻。。。只要感动纲吉就算是间接吻也不行。。。杀了那白痴回来再杀了山本那小子。

完


	3. 儿时回忆

**儿时回忆 （云纲）**

云雀恭弥从没想过自己会有跟草食动物有所交集的一天。可是自从接应室的那一次交集后，不知怎么的从此再也无法把视线从那草食动物的身上移开。那名为泽田纲吉的草食动物。

原本云雀很讨厌泽田纲吉，因为它违反了他人生中的两大规矩，（一）群聚（二）他是他一生最讨厌的草食动物。可是就因为那次的相遇，自己渐渐地对他开始产生了兴趣。

纲时强时弱的让他怎么也猜不透，感觉连一秒钟的时间也抓不住。意识到这点的云雀感到异常的烦躁。所以欺负那只草食动物成了一种接近的借口，一种兴趣。

然后事件不断的发生，与六道骸的那场战斗是他这一生的耻辱，知道泽田纲吉打败了六道骸后更觉得如此。

之后又发生了彭哥列指环战争的事，一个自称是自己家教和纲的师兄的迪诺便出现了。说实在的，他对指环的事根本就没有兴趣，他只想咬杀那误闯校园的金发男人。会参加指环战争并不在他计划之内，当初之所以会答应全是因为想要报六道骸所带给他的耻辱。可是铺好的道路又再次的被泽田纲吉给打乱了。

他想跟他决斗，跟打败XANXUS的泽田纲吉决斗。那时纲吉的一举一动全都深入到他眼底，视线无法移开。长久以来逐渐忘记的感情再次浮起。。。

然后，有一天当云雀在整理一些文件时，在偶然的机会下发现了一盒没有名字的录影带。在好奇和无聊的使然下，云雀确定播看那盒录影带。那是一部很有趣的影片，看完后被遗忘的记忆不断映出。。。

-N年前-

云雀恭弥的母亲带着云雀来到了公园。千篇一律的生活方式，妈妈带着他来到公园，他与公园里的几个大孩子打斗增填领土。可是这天却有点不同。一群从没见过的大孩子正围着一个小男孩。

在平时正常的情况下，他是不会搭理那些人。可是他们竟敢在他的领土上破坏风纪，还在他的面前群聚!

"你们这群人在这里干什么！"云雀用这冷酷的声音问着。

"你这臭小子！"群居的头头，转了个身等着云雀，对于他打断了自己的乐趣还有他说话的语气感到很不满。

"在我领土上败坏风纪还在我面前群聚，咬杀！"不给他们任何逃亡的时间，云雀不到几秒就将那些群居的人打倒在地。看着满地的'尸体'云雀满意的冷笑。然后再转头看向被那群人欺负的孩子。

"啧，没事吧？"小男孩点了点头然后慢慢的抬起头看看自己的救命恩人。当双方的眼睛相会时，云雀可以感觉到自己的脸颊有点发烫虽然他并没有表现出来。然后他发现男孩的手臂受伤因该是那群人造成的。

不问一句云雀便抓着男孩的手臂帮他包扎，影约间云雀可以感觉到男孩在他抓着他的手时颤了颤。当包扎完毕时，云雀从男孩的升上看到了他所见过最美丽的笑容。

"名字。"云雀用着命令的口吻问着。

"啊？妈妈叫纲吉，'小纲'。那哥哥呢？"

"恭弥。云雀恭弥。"哥哥？

"嗯。恭弥哥哥我们一起玩吧，我们一起堆城堡。"

"玩？我不会对城堡。"云雀皱着眉头。

"没关系哦！我可以教恭弥哥哥！"

接下来的一天，云雀都一直看着一旁正在堆城堡的纲吉。然后就朝草丛里，一早就发现那个偷看他和纲吉的人，喊了声。

"你可以出来了还是你想要我咬杀你？"

"恭弥！你怎么可以这样对妈妈说话？"从草丛里走出来的是一名美丽的女子，云雀恭弥的母亲。

"你在那里干吗？"

"嘿嘿。。。我跟你说哦！你看，你看很可爱吧？"云雀妈妈拿着宝贝的摄影机给儿子看，然后自己便开始在一旁陶醉着。被忽略的纲吉用着疑问的眼光看着两人。

"小纲，小纲要回去了哦！"远处传来奈奈的声音。

"啊？可是我还想要跟恭弥哥哥在一起玩！"

"哎呀？小弟弟你很喜欢恭弥吗？想不想一直跟恭弥在一起？"云雀妈妈微笑的问着。纲吉拼命的点着头。看见小兔子调进了自己的圈套，云雀妈妈便继续说着。"那不然你就当恭弥的新娘好了。这样就可以一直在一起了哦。"

"真的！？妈妈妈妈我可以当恭弥哥哥的新娘吗？"

"可以阿只要小纲喜欢！"

"耶！太好了！我要当恭弥哥哥的新娘然后永远在一起！"纲吉兴奋的给了云雀一个大大的拥抱使得云雀今天二次脸颊发烫。

"好了，那我们回家吧！"

"嗯。恭弥哥哥，拜拜！"

可是那却是云雀最后一次看到纲吉直到纲吉进入并盛中。。。

-现在-

云雀看完录影带的第二天，一踏入天台纲吉便被困在门与云雀的中间，脖子上还顶着那熟悉的拐子。

"泽田纲吉跟我交往，拒绝的话就咬杀！"说完不等纲吉的回应便吻上了那诱人的红唇，最后还在脖子印上了自己的所有权。

纲吉在听到云雀的话后，顿时单机。让云雀有机可乘。

当云雀舍不得的离开了纲吉的唇后，纲吉决定问清楚云雀所说的一切。

"嗯。。。云。。。云雀学长为什么要跟我交往呢？"

"是你说要嫁给我的。"

"啊啊什么时候？"

云雀嘴角上扬，勾出了好看的幅度。然后拿了一盒录影带给纲吉。"你跑不掉的'小纲'因为我有证据。再说敢拒绝就咬杀！"

看见满脸通红的纲吉，云雀再次的吻上了那让他上瘾的红唇。

虽然纲吉觉得云雀的确很霸道，哪有人提出交往却不准别人拒绝的？可是在他心里的某一处却很高兴云雀愿意让他呆在他身边，让他有机会更了解云雀恭弥这个人。最重要的是他很喜欢的云雀恭弥也喜欢他。

其实在云雀交给他那和录影带之前，纲吉就已经记起过去的事了。一个遥远的过去有着他最亲爱的朋友，他的恭弥哥哥。

"好喜欢云雀学长！！！"纲吉轻声的唤着。

"恭弥。"

"恭。。。弥？"纲吉再次轻声的唤着，迎来了云雀的笑容。

"我也是很爱你，纲吉！"云雀在纲吉耳边细语，然后紧紧地抱着对方永远也不想放开。

**完。**


	4. 兔子的印记

**-**恶搞文。。。人物崩坏有。。。请注意。

**兔子的印记（云纲/all纲）**

生活在文明的现代的泽田纲吉，身边当然少不了腐女这一圈的人。那么腐女跟泽田纲吉又有什么关联呢？关联可大了。。。想知道？那么我们就往正文看去。。。

-并盛中-

泽田纲吉觉得今天的并中很奇怪尤其是女孩子还有少数的男孩子。。。就连他的两位好友也变得很奇怪。他们每人手上都会拿着一本书，认真的在阅读而且仔细一看的话每个人的脸上都会出现可疑的红晨。然后记起较早前好友的怪异举动。。。

纲吉刚走进教室时便看到两位好友各自手上都拿着一本书。"早啊！狱寺，山本！你们再看什么？"听到他声音的两位友人慌忙的把书本说到书包里去。

"啊啊。。。十代目，早啊！嗯。。。我只是在读一些。。。世界文明的书罢了。。。很无聊的。"_**怎么可以让十代目知道我在读**__**5027**__**的同人漫！虽然很对不起十代目可是那本书真是太赞了！**_想着想着的狱寺就突然流起鼻血来。

"啊啊狱寺你流鼻血了！！没事吧要不要到保健是？"纲吉紧张的拿了些纸巾给狱寺。

"我没事的十代目！你这么关心我，我真是太感动了!!!"

"啊。。。哈哈。。。那山本呢你刚才在对什么啊？这么入神。"

"哈哈。。。也没什么啦只是一些无聊的书。"_**让阿纲知道我读**__**8027**__**的同人可能就没朋友当了。**_

"是吗？"纲吉带点疑惑的眼神看着两位友人。"对了，我口有点渴，你们要喝点什么吗？我到福利社买。"

"不用了十代目！""哈哈，不用了阿纲。"

"哦。。。"

然后我们就回到走在长廊上的纲吉。_**嗯。。。真得很奇怪呢。。。怎么没个女生都脸红得看着书啊？**_因为正在认真思考着今天怪异的气氛的纲吉没有注意到前面有转弯，结果就是不小心把人给撞倒了。

"对不起！"纲吉把女孩扶起来后便弯下腰去捡那本掉在地上的书。捡书嘛当然就会看到书的封面。。。有时候呢也有可能看到书的内容。

"小心点！这本书可是很贵的！！"女孩把书从纲吉手上拿走然后走人，留着纲吉一个人呆在那里。

过了数分钟纲吉才终于回过神。。。_**有谁可以告诉我，我刚刚到地看到了什么啊？？！！**_

回到刚才的一幕，纲吉在捡起书本时看到那本书的封面画着两个男人亲密的抱在一起的画面，而且两人衣裳不整。更重要的是那两名男人他都特别的熟悉，一个嘛是他的现任恋人——并盛的风纪委员长，另一个则是他那帅气的师兄——加百罗列家族的十代目。然后让他脑袋呆掉的原因则是因为书的内容。。。

_**谁可以告诉我为什么会有迪诺**__**X**__**云雀恭弥那种书啊！！！**_

然后一路上走着的阿纲，看到捧在那些女同学手里都是些迪云/云迪，山云/云山，骸云/云骸，狱云/云狱，等的同人志。而且不管怎么看就是没有云纲的同人志！

感觉受到委屈的纲吉放学后终于忍不住拉了个女同学来讯问。

"嗯。。。藤崎同学，请问你们女同学手上拿的那些同人只是怎么回事？在那里买的啊？"

"嗯？怎么了泽田同学你有兴趣？"_**难道泽田真的根传说一样真的是总受？！太好了！！**_藤崎有点激动地抓着阿纲的双手。

"哈哈。。。有点吧。。。我表妹托我帮她买。"

"哦哦。。。是吗？那我们现在就去买吧！"话一落下，纲吉就被女同学拖着走。

走了好一段路，叫藤崎的女同学把阿纲带到一个很偏僻的港口。在这么一个偏僻的港口有一件很华丽的店。

"fa。。。fan。。。da。。。"

"Fantasy Wonderland!"藤崎以一口流利的英语念出了点名。"走吧！我们进去吧。这里什么同人志都有。。。"

"哦。。。"

"你表妹想要什么种的同人啊？"

"啊。。。嗯。。。云雀学长有关的吧。"

"哦哦你表妹是跟着主流的吧？风纪委员长的同人志可是很多的只要一进店里就很容易可以买到了而且云受的特别多呢。。。尤其是迪云和骸云的！"

"云受？迪云。。。骸云？！！"纲吉的表情开始变暗可是藤崎却没有注意到。

"恩对啊。。。另外呢狱寺受也是主流之一，云狱，山狱的也很受欢迎呢。。。平时的风纪委员长很吓人吧，可是呢他人长得很帅很美是公认的所以呢女生们就会特别幻想。。。所以他的书很受欢迎的。"

走进店里的纲吉一看到的果然就跟藤崎说得一样。。。有关云雀配对的书到处都是。。。可是怎么找却找不到云纲的同人本。不知云纲的，连其他有关自己的配对的同人都找不道！虽然说纲吉并不是特别想看到一本自己和别人亲热的书。。。_**可是这里连什么草云，云春，里云，骸山，和其他什么配对都有了怎么就是没有有关他的呢？难道就因为自己是废柴纲的关系？ **_

纲吉颤抖着手拿了几本有关云雀配对的同人志然后做到了收银员面前打算买了赶快回家。

"哇。。。你买15本这么多啊？而且全部都是风纪委员相关的。。。你表妹真喜欢风纪委员长啊。。。哦对了，还有云。。。喂泽田！"在藤崎还没把话说完，纲吉就抱着那些同人志离开了店面。

"哦他就是泽田纲吉阿。。。真可爱！难怪他的同人配对这么惊人。。。对了你还要骸云，山狱，D18的同人志？"

"不了。。。我还是比较支持纲受。。。6918，8059和D18是朋友介绍看看罢了。。。唉！不过纲受的同人志真贵。。。"

"哈哈。。。没办法，谁叫纲受同人志是特别区的。。。我们老板可是纲受爱好者呢。。。嗯。。。不过看在你带真人来的份上。。。每本打你十折吧。"

"真的？！太好了。。。那我要10本1827，5本8027，3本D27，5927，6927，2本X27，S27，G27，1本10027。。。"

"哇。。。你不会是每个配对都买一本吧？！那你不是起码要买50多本？"

"安啦。。。反正我早就为了这一天存了很多钱了。"

"是哦。。。"_**好可怕。。。**_

买完同人志回家的纲吉一回到房就马上把买回来的同人志看一遍。。。什么迪云，骸云，山云，里云，草云，狱云，云狱，云骸等的同人志都有。。。纲吉越看越生气，越看越胡思乱想。。。

_**云雀学长对骸好像的确很执着，而且跟迪诺先生当过师徒，迪诺先生又叫他'恭弥'。。。他也常常帮着狱寺！！还对里包恩很感兴趣。。。看山本的表情有时。。。而且他连草壁学长都叫名字叫得那么亲密。。。要他叫我名字却怎么也不肯。。。难道。。。咦？这本是什么？**__**G18**__**？！！怎么连初代跟他都有啊？**_

越看越沮丧的纲吉，最后受不了的大喊，"云雀恭弥，你这个花心大萝卜的混蛋！！！！！！"

隔天一早，纲吉便带着昨天卖的那些同人志到接应室找云雀算帐去。。。到了接应室却看不到他想要找的人的人影，看到的是摆在矮桌上精致的便当。纲吉坐到皮质沙发上，一只盯着眼前的便当看。

_**做的呢么精致。。。难道是草壁学长送的？草壁学长。。。草云？！哼，我就把便当吃光看你怎么样！！！**_

吃完便的纲吉因为一只等不到云雀觉得有点困倒头就倒在沙发上睡着了。中午当云雀办完事回来后所看到的便是倒在沙发上睡着，诱惑人心的兔子。睡着的兔子嘴里还不停的说着，"云雀恭弥。。。花心。。。混蛋。。。"

觉得莫名其妙的云雀决定摇醒纲吉，"草食动物，醒醒，已经中午了。"

纲吉因为还没睡够，就这样迷迷糊糊的起了身看着云雀，"。。。恭弥，你回来啦。。。嗯。。。"听到纲吉叫着自己的名字，云雀一愣连忙把纲吉抱到自己的腿上试图转移对方的是线不让纲吉看到自己脸上的红晨。而云雀也成功了，因为纲吉正迷迷糊糊的感受着他温暖的怀抱。

云雀把头埋进了纲吉的颈窝，闻着对方身上所散发出来的清香，然后细语的问着对方来找他的目的"你怎么今天主动来找我啊。。。还把我自己带来的便当给吃光那我吃什么。。。嗯。。。草食动物。"

像是突然想到今天到接应室的目的的纲吉，猛然的站了起来然后把前一天所卖的同人志都摊在云雀的面前。

"这些是什么？"

"你不知道？昨天一整天，几乎全校的女生都在拿着这些书，你会没注意到？！"看着纲吉激动的表情，云雀拿了一本书翻来看，书的封面的男人让他感到很眼熟就是不知道在那里看过。。。看了内容后，云雀有种像把书毁掉的从动，而且也的确那么做了。

"所以。。。"

"所以？！就这样？"被气到不行的纲吉，拉开了云雀的衣领就在云雀的脖子上咬了一口，然后拿出不知从哪来的笔在以及的旁边写下了'ツナ'。

"你在干嘛，草食动物？"

"盖印记。"

"不用为了那种书做这种事。"云雀红着脸转过头。

"可是我觉得书的内容很有可能会发生啊。。。"

"怎么可能，你是笨蛋吗？"

"笨蛋？云雀恭弥你骂我笨蛋！难怪你只会一直草食动物的叫我，原来你一直当我是笨蛋。。。"

"你不要莫名其妙了。"云雀一说完怎么也等不到纲吉的反驳，便转身看着纲吉，便看到纲吉流着泪瞪着自己，觉得自己话可能说的重了点的云雀原本想要道歉。。。可就在这时接应室的门被撞了开，跌进来的是骸和迪诺。。。

"你还说不可能。。。原来你真的喜欢骸和迪诺先生。。。"

"什。。。"

"云雀恭弥我要跟你断绝所有关系，我们分手！！"纲吉带着泪跑出了接应室。

"喜欢我们？分手？！"骸和迪诺重复着纲吉说的话。

"云雀恭弥/恭弥，你几时把彭哥列/阿纲给拐走的？！！！"骸和迪诺马上站了起来挡着原本想把人追回的云雀。

"你们这两个外来者给我全部去死！"心情不爽的云雀拿出拐子这么一挥就他两人打倒。然后马上跑出接应室，希望能过找到纲纪。

"你看到了吗？"

"嗯。"

"原来云雀恭弥/恭弥是受的一方啊！"被打倒在地的两人心里想着。

云雀从接应室跑出来时，纲吉已经不知去向，拦住了向他做来的女生片开口问话，"喂你！有没有看到草。。。泽田纲吉？"

女生一只盯着云雀的脖子看，然后才愣愣的指着天台的方向，"好。。。好像是往天台那里。。。"

当云雀走后，女生才回了神拉住正好走过的藤崎，"藤崎，你听我说！原来云雀学长真的是受！"

"不会吧。。。""什么什么？委员长真的是受？"听到有人说云雀是受的云受支持者一窝蜂的围了过来。。。

"嗯嗯。。。我看到他的脖子上有印记。。。而且啊印记旁边还写着'Tsuna'呢。。。"

"什么？！那个泽田纲吉和委员长？！！不会吧！！"

"是真的我亲眼看到的！想想并盛最强和最弱。。。"

"啊好萌！！！！！！"

"不会吧。。。那个泽田很废柴的。。。"

"啊对了。。。我表妹跟我说过他看过很帅的泽田。"

"很帅的泽田怎么可能？！"

"是真的。。。这里有照片。"女生拿出了照片给大家看。

"。。。。。。"

"天啊。。。好帅！！！！！真的是那个废柴纲吗？"

"是真的，她听到狱寺叫他十代目。狱寺只叫泽田，十代目吧。"

"。。。如果是真的。。。"

"我要支持2718！"

"啊我也要支持2718！""我也是！""我也要！"

藤崎也拿了照片来看。。。看到照片时她差点吐血。。。_**我说这怎么看也是女王受好不好！而且委员长怎么可能是受啊！！！**_

这边终于找到纲吉德云却并不知道他让全校的任误会了。。。

"草食动物！"听到云雀的声音就想跑的纲吉，因为太过紧张而差点跌倒，幸好云雀及时把他抱住才避免他与地板亲吻。

"你可是我的。。。就算不小心我也不能够便宜了地板让你跟它接吻。"云雀低声地在纲吉耳边细语。

"你来这里干嘛。。。我们已经分手了。"

"我可还没答应怎么算是分手呢？"云雀边说边亲吻纲吉的耳根。

"那你现在是来这里亲口跟我说分手的？"纲吉一想到云雀可能是来亲口说分手的就开始挣扎。

"我说你啊。。。可不可以不要那么死脑筋啊。。。我怎么可能会喜欢那金色马还有那凤梨。"

"真的？"纲吉转过面对着云雀。

"真的！"_**你再怎么迟钝。。。也应该发现他们喜欢的是你吧。。。虽然这样对我比较有利。**_说完正要吻纲吉的云雀却被纲吉的手挡住。

"可是。。。为什么你和草壁学长私低下都叫名字。。。要你叫我的名字你却不肯。"云雀突然脸红。。。然后马上用手遮住脸不让纲吉看到。

"我会不好意思。。。"看到云雀的反应，纲吉偷笑了几声然后一把拥住了云雀。

"你干嘛？！"被纲吉突如其来的动作有点反应不级的云雀问道。

"啊恭弥你好可爱！！"说完纲吉便主动的吻上了云雀的唇。_**可爱的是你吧。。。小傻瓜。**_

"你这是在引诱我吗？纲吉。。。"

"嗯？"纲吉不解的看着云雀。。。"唔。。。嗯。。。嗯！！"云雀吻着纲吉的唇，在唇边添啃着。然后把舌头伸进了纲吉微开的双唇，有点贪心的添着口腔的每一部分，品尝着纲吉的蜜液。乘着纲吉没注意的时候把他压到在地上，然后很快速的把纲吉衣服的纽扣给揭开。呈现在眼前的是白皙的肌肤。

被吻得喘不过气的纲吉用着迷蒙的双眼盯着云雀，"哈。。。啊。。。哈。。。啊。。。恭弥。。。？"云雀一条名叫理智的线瞬间断掉，往纲吉的敏感地带进攻。。。

"啊恭。。。弥。。。啊。。。那里。。。不行。。。啊啊！！！"美丽的夕阳，陪伴着两人的呻吟声。。。真是和平美好的一天啊。。。

第二天一早，纲吉带着有点难过的身体到学校。。。可是呢今天的学校感觉上有点不对。。。每个人经过他都会看他一眼。

当他来到教室时，便发现原本看着书的女同学们都一致的看向他，而两位好友的脸色也特别难看。"狱寺，山本你们。。。"话还们说完教室的门再度打开，走进来的是云雀恭弥。

"纲吉。"听到云雀的叫唤原本想要做到他面前的纲吉却看到狱寺拿出了炸弹正要丢向云雀。

"你这混账小子，十代目怎么可能看上你啊。。。他要攻也是攻我！"

"哈哈。。。就是啊。。。如果是阿纲的话我也不介意当受。。。为什么会是云雀呢。"山本拿出时雨金时正准备攻击云雀。看着好友与恋人就要开战的纲吉连忙抱住好友们试图住址他们。

"山本，狱寺你们冷静点。。。什么攻不攻的你们从哪里听来的啊。。。"

"十代目/阿纲。。。"_**好柔软的身体啊**_

看着纲吉抱着那两人和那两人色迷迷的盯着纲吉看，明显很不爽的云雀一把把纲吉拉到怀里然后当着全班的面前吻了纲吉。

"云雀！""你这混帐！"

"纲吉已经是我的人了。。。你们这些群聚动物不要再缠着纲吉。"说完便拉着纲吉到接应室。

"十代目/阿纲是他的人？！"

"啊啊云雀你这混蛋竟然把十代目给吃了！！！我要炸死你！！！把十代目还给我！！！"

"哈哈。。。云雀怎么可以先偷吃呢。。。阿纲可不知是你一个人的。。。"

话一落下两人便拿着武器跑到接应室去。。。

"刚刚我们听到了什么？"

"嗯。。。委员长说泽田是他的人。。。"

"狱寺说委员长把泽田吃了。。。而且要委员长把泽田还给他。"

"。。。山本说阿纲不是委员长一个人的。。。"

"哈哈。。。我就说嘛。。。泽田一定是总受。。。现在什么证据都有了。。。"藤崎看着刚刚所拍到的照片痛快地说着。

"对了我有很多纲受同人志。。。何纲受真人照片。。。你们要不要买啊？"

"。。。。。。"

"要！！""我也要！！""当然要。。。"

"说真的纲受其实也很萌的。。。"

"对啊。。。而且纲受是真实的呢。。。说不定每天都有宝贵的题材。。。"

"对啊。。。对啊。。。而且泽田其实长得很可爱。。。虽然以南生来说的确是废柴。。。可是也表明着他是总受。。。"

"今天起我是1827派的。。。刚刚委员长吻泽田的画面真萌！"

"我也是1827派。"

"我是8027派的，听说泽田很依靠山本呢。。。"

"5927才是王道。。。狱寺可是泽田的第一个朋友。"

"D27才好啦。。。师兄弟恋情才好！"

"不要6927才是正道。。。"

"你们一个一个来。。。我这里什么纲受的配对都有。。。"

完。


	5. 草食动物症候群

**草食动物症候群（云纲）**

泽田纲吉难得的在铃声响之前踏进了学校，免去了被咬杀的命运。可是奇怪的是今天却没有看到本该在这个时候前去校门口咬杀那些迟到的学生的那个人。那个全并盛最让人恐慌的并盛中风纪委员长——— 云雀恭弥。

回到教室一贯的听到狱寺的一声，"早上好，十代目！"和山本的一声，"阿纲，早啊！"走到自己的座位，把书包放好，纲吉回复了狱寺和山本，"早啊，狱寺，山本！"

正和山本还有狱寺聊天的纲吉突然的就听到在前方的一群男生们聊着有关风纪委员长的事。"喂喂，你们听说了吗？云雀学长住院了。"

"其中一名风纪委员不小心说漏了嘴，学校正在穿这件事呢。。。"

"对阿对阿，那么强的云雀学长竟然会住院。"

"就是。。。嗯。。。好像是得了什么草什么什么物症候群。"

"是草食动物症候群。"

"好怪异的病。"

"就是啊。。。而且听说连医生也不知道要怎么治呢。。。"

_云雀学长住院了？！草食动物症候群？_纲吉仔细的听着他们的对话一点细节都不漏。

"草食动物啊。。。云雀学长不是时常把我们当成草食动物吗？而且症候群到底是什么？"

"可是他一直草食动物的叫的只有泽田吧。。。症候群啊。。。好像是综合病症。。。我也不知道。"

"哈哈。。。那就不应该叫草食动物症候群了。。。应该叫泽田纲吉症候群吧。。。"

"就是就是。。。哈哈不会真的跟泽田有关吧哈哈。。。"

越听越气的狱寺，拿出了炸药对着那群男生暴吼，"你们是白痴吗？那混小子生病住院关十代目什么事啊。。。啊！！！！！！"

听到狱寺的暴吼的纲吉回了神拉住了狱寺，"别这样，狱寺君！"

"哈哈。。。就是啊狱寺，他们只是开玩笑。"

"唔唔。。。对啊。。。我们只是在开玩笑。"受到惊吓的那群同学连忙说着。

"死棒球小子！你掏打吗？！"

"就是啊，蠢纲，你应该负起全部的责任照顾你的云之守护者。"听到声音，全都往窗口看去。站在窗口的是一个小婴儿。

"里包恩！！""里包恩先生！！！"

"放学后就给我马上去，不然的话就等着吃我的子弹吧。"

"啊啊啊啊。。。怎么这样啊！！！"

-下午，医院-

云雀恭弥有点无聊的躺在病床上盯着医院全白的天花板。较早与他玩游戏而被咬杀的人早就被院长命人给抬走了。_哼，咬杀那些人都没有咬杀草食动物来的有趣_。回想起那一次的住院经验，草食动物那害怕的表情，云雀的心情便好了一大半。

_草食动物症候群。。。_

云雀想起了前一天的事，之所以会想要看医生就是因为觉得这几天身体好象怪怪的。每当看见草食动物就会觉得心跳得特别快也感到特别兴奋，有时还有昏昏沉沉的感觉。看到他对他身边的那两只笑得很甜蜜时，就会开始觉得暴躁。看着他在自己面前害怕得发抖，心情就会好一大半，可是同时也觉得有点闷闷不乐。他把这一切症状告诉了医生。

"_嗯。。。云雀君有可能是得了草食动物症候群。。。这种症状我们也没有听说过所以要麻烦您入院观察了。真得非常抱歉。"医生说完他的看法后向云雀鞠了个大躬。_

就在云雀深思的时候，病房传来了敲门声，云雀往门口看去。一看之下便是草食动物——泽田纲吉。

"你怎么在这里。"云雀有趣的盯着眼前一听到他声音就吓得直发抖的人。

"啊。。。嗯。。。因为听说云雀学长住院了，所以里包恩要我来照顾云雀学长。"

"小婴儿？"

"啊。。。嗯。"

"哼，我才不需要草食动物的照顾。呵呵，不过我现在无聊得很。。。你就然我'咬杀'吧。"

话一落下，云雀就拉勒纲吉一把，把他压在病床上，然后深情的盯着纲吉看。纲吉被云雀如此的盯着，红晨马上呈现在脸上。

"云。。。云雀学长？"

纲吉回望着云雀，然后下一秒，嘴唇就被云雀咬破还留出了血。。。云雀添去那看似美味的血后，便朝向纲吉的脖子进攻去。云雀狠狠的咬了一口像是要在对方的脖子上留下自己永恒的记号。然后再一次的云雀府上纲吉的唇，这次放柔了力道轻轻的啃咬。全部的过程，纲吉都紧闭着眼睛，当他以为云雀接下来要做些更糟糕的事时，却感觉到云雀紧紧地抱着他然后把头埋在他颈窝里。

"泽田纲吉，我现在变得怪怪的，你从今以后可要负责听从我所有的命令，否则咬杀！"

停了云雀的话后纲吉决定鼓起勇气问出它的猜想，"云。。。云雀学长，你。。。你是不是喜欢我啊？"

"喜欢？"云雀抬起头看了看纲吉。

"。。。"

"啊。。。哈哈。。。不可能的吧。。。哈哈。。。请当作我没说过。。。" 久久未得到答案的纲吉有点失落的打着哈哈。

"可能。。。是喜欢吧。。。"_原来不是生病而是喜欢。。。喜欢吗？泽田纲吉。。。喜欢纲吉。_

"咦？"听到了云雀的答案，纲吉瞬间红了脸。

"既然是喜欢，我们交往吧。。。你没有拒绝的权利，我刚刚说过的你得服从我所有命令，不然'咬杀'哦。"云雀嘴角上扬，邪邪的一小然后把纲吉紧紧地抱在怀里。

"有。。。有没有别的选。。。唔。。。嗯嗯。。。"云雀乘着纲吉还没把话说完吻住了他的唇并把舌头伸进纲吉的口腔品尝着纲吉的蜜汁，多余的蜜液流出了纲吉的嘴角沿着最交流到了颈部，在云雀面前形成了一幅诱人的画面。

云雀伸出舌头从纲吉嘴角边沿着蜜液所流过的地方添着一直到了颈部边啃咬了一口留下另一印记。被吻得浑身燥热，视线模糊的纲吉只能乘着这时候喘口气。

云雀抬起了头看着身下的人，两颊红嫩，双眼带点水气迷乱的盯着自己。云雀嘴角微微上扬然后片在纲吉的额头上落下一吻。然后用尽全身的力气把他紧紧地抱在怀里仿佛想要把对方跟自己融为一体似的。然后在纲吉的耳边落下细语。。。

"纲吉，我爱你！"纲吉落下了眼泪然后紧紧的回抱着云雀。

"我也是，云雀学长！"

_原来不是什么草食动物症候群。。。而是简单的爱上泽田纲吉这可爱的草食动物罢了。_

**完**？

一直担心着纲吉的狱寺，拉着山本到医院找纲吉。在找到云雀所著的病房后破门而近。。。所见到的一幕便是云雀紧紧的抱住纲吉两人甜蜜的睡着。。。而且对于纲吉无论什么事都观察细微的狱寺，看到了纲吉颈上的红色印记，气得拿出炸药。。。

"你这混小子！！！竟敢偷袭十代目！！！我要杀了你！！！！！！"

"哈哈。。。好像很好玩呢。。。也让我加入吧。。。"同样看到了纲吉脖子上的印记的山本从身后拿出了不知何时出现的时雨金时。

被吵醒的云雀，很不爽的拿出拐子和那两人对打。。。很快的两人的实力因为不及云雀便被打倒在地。云雀转身走到仍然在熟睡的纲吉身边，轻易的把人给抱起然后决定回家去。。。只留下两个可怜被咬杀的人在心里抱怨着。。。

"啊我可爱的十代目/阿纲被拐走了！！！"


	6. 无法取代

**无法取代（云纲）**

169延伸

_云雀恭弥是个固执的人。。。所以当他爱上一个人时。。。他这一生只会爱着那个人。_

踏着既熟悉又陌生的路，手里拿着一朵看似玫瑰的东西，慢步的走到放置刻有彭哥列式'X'字的棺材。停在了棺材前方，看了几眼棺材，男人才终于开口。

"呀，草食动物。。。"平淡的声音里隐约的可以听得出悲伤的心情。

"泽田纲吉，那个十年前的你，成长了不少啊。。。"

"不过要我来说的话，果然还是比草食动物还弱。"在棺材边找了个位子坐下，手轻轻的扶上刻在棺材上的'X'字。

"遇到难题就突然慌张起来。。。果然很弱。"

"真希望这场麻烦的战争快点结束，看着泽田纲吉就有点心烦，情绪有点失控。果然只有草食动物能过让我安心。"

望着天空看了看，云雀恭弥回忆起过去所有与草食动物有关的事物。

"不过没想到你竟然在我不在的时候被其他人先咬杀了。。。还真是大胆啊，连我的猎物都敢碰。"顺了顺头发，"。。。果然要咬杀的话还是有我来比较好吧。"

眼神紧紧的顶着棺材看，仿佛在等待着回答。可是不论过了多久，四周还是没有任何动静，直到不远处传来那熟悉的歌声。黄色的小鸟飞到了云雀的头上然后停歇了下来。云雀喊了口气然后站了起身。亲吻了棺材上所刻的'X'字，把才刚刚就拿在手上的纸玫瑰放在棺材上。

"这玫瑰就送给你了，草食动物。我离开前方在你那里的东西，你可要还给我啊。。。不然就咬杀！"再看了几眼棺材，云雀转身准备回基地。"走了，云豆。"

到了基地入口便看到草壁在那恭候。"泽田纲吉都准备好了？"

"是的。恭先生。。。"草壁恭敬的鞠了个躬，然后迟疑的发了个音。

"属下冒昧的问一句，您为什么要救库洛姆.骷髅？"

"她死的话，目前能控制雾之指环就不是没有人了？那草食动物就回不来了，我会很困扰啊。。。"云雀平淡的说了句，使得草壁猜不出他的想法。

"恭先生觉得。。。首领会复活吗？"

"是生是死，草食动物永远是草食动物。。。"谁也替代不了，就算是十年前的泽田纲吉也一样。

时间所剩不多，泽田纲吉就让我来看看你能成长到哪个阶段。

完。


	7. 遗失的美好

**遗失的美好(云纲)**

_海的思念綿延不絕　終於和天　在地平線交會 __  
__愛如果走得夠遠　應該也會跟幸福相見 _

云雀恭弥——并盛最强。。。

泽田纲吉——并盛最弱。。。

两个极端的人就因为'他'的出现，两个平行线有了交集。

有了交集的两个人如果就这样一直走下去。。。会有遇到'幸福'的一天吗？

_  
__承諾常常很像蝴蝶　美麗的飛　盤旋然後不見 __  
__但我相信你給我的誓言　就像一定會來的春天 _

孤傲的他不相信什么承诺，也不需要承诺。。。却给了他誓死保护的誓言。

温柔的他对人生不抱任何太大的希望。。。却像等待春天的到来一样紧握住他给的誓言。

_我始終帶著你愛的微笑　一路上尋找我遺失的美好 __  
__不小心當淚滑落嘴角　就用你握過的手抹掉 _

在迷失的方向中寻找着很久以前遗失的记忆。。。

就算路途再艰辛，大空仍旧带着孤云所爱着的微笑。。。

伤心难过的时候就回忆起。。。孤云温柔的一面。。。

他所握过的手所遗留下的体温至今还记得清楚。。。

轻柔的抹掉眼泪幻想着他就在自己的身边。。。

_再多的風景也從不停靠　只一心尋找我遺失的美好 __  
__有的人說不清哪里好　但就是誰都替代不了 _

眼前再多的美景。。。少了孤云的天空怎样也灿烂不起来。。。

眼前目标只是一心的想找到遗失在回忆里的那条路。。。和他一起走过的那条路。。。

很多人都劝他放弃那篇孤云。。。因为还有很多人等着他。。。

可不知何时开始，再也没有人能够替代那片孤云注入到他的心里最深处的圣地。。。

_在最開始的那一秒　有些事早已經注定要到老 __  
__雖然命運愛開玩笑　真心會和真心遇到 _

在第一次相遇的那一刻。。。早已注定我们两个的命运。。。

虽然命运往往爱开玩笑。。。可是既然两人被帮到了一起。。。所剩的就只有相信。。。

有天空的地方必定有云。。。只要相信真心。。。幸福就会降临。

完

_  
_遗失的美好-张韶涵 

海的思念綿延不絕　終於和天　在地平線交會  
愛如果走得夠遠　應該也會跟幸福相見

＊承諾常常很像蝴蝶　美麗的飛　盤旋然後不見  
　但我相信你給我的誓言　就像一定會來的春天

＃我始終帶著你愛的微笑　一路上尋找我遺失的美好  
　不小心當淚滑落嘴角　就用你握過的手抹掉

△再多的風景也從不停靠　只一心尋找我遺失的美好  
　有的人說不清哪里好　但就是誰都替代不了

Repeat ＊,＃,△

在最開始的那一秒　有些事早已經注定要到老  
雖然命運愛開玩笑　真心會和真心遇到

Repeat ＃,△


End file.
